


Привычка

by Leytenator



Series: По-другому [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мисси нетерпеливо запускает руки под плащ Доктора и морщится: ткань отвратительно тусклой расцветки и на ощупь не лучше, шелестит под ладонями, как дешевая обертка. Но Мисси всегда любила распаковывать подарки, особенно те, которые ждала так долго.миссиуползла, АУ в каноне, Доктор еще не встретила спутниковПродолжение фикаКукушка





	Привычка

История всегда повторяется дважды.  
Не то, чтобы Мисси когда-либо занимало идей для торжественной встречи: например, устроить очередной геноцид или взорвать пару галактик, населенных кем-то тошнотворно миролюбивым. Но предыдущая версия Доктора слишком долго убеждала ее, что все эти, безусловно, увлекательные занятия не принесут ни мира, ни радости. И, конечно, преуспела: Доктор всегда был на редкость упорным, когда дело касалось гуманизма и подобных мерзостей.  
Глядя на припаркованную в каком-то кривом и грязном переулке ТАРДИС, Мисси не хочется больше ни убивать, ни захватывать; ни радости, ни мира она тоже не чувствует. Зато чтит традиции - разумеется, своим собственным способом.  
Разумеется, не лишенным сентиментальности.  
Знакомство с новой регенерацией старого друга Мисси начинает ровно так же, как и с прошлой - искренне надеясь, что второй раз история повторится не драмой, а положенным фарсом.  
Но этот дурак - дурочка - снова все портит.  
Она не отшатывается и не застывает каменным изваянием, как любила делать в прежней - такой веселой, такой жестокой, - жизни.  
Доктор размыкает губы и отвечает на поцелуй, мягко и уверенно. Когда она проводит пальцами по щеке Мисси, колени слабеют. Вот сволочи.  
\- Я скучала, - выдыхает Доктор в приоткрытый - конечно, в гримасе негодования, - рот Мисси и улыбается такой привычной, такой до дрожи знакомой, такой отвратительно счастливой улыбкой, что хочется впиться зубами в эти губы и рвать их, пока не потечет кровь.  
Вместо этого Мисси хмыкает:  
\- Надо же, а так и не скажешь, - и целует Доктора снова.  
Это слишком хорошо, слишком больно. Слишком похоже на тот, самый первый раз, когда один испуганный мальчишка залез в спальню к другому испуганному мальчишке, и они тряслись под одеялом, осторожно касаясь губ друг друга.  
Или на тот, когда они лежали в высокой багряной траве, тяжело дыша после долгого бега, и казалось, весь мир вокруг окрасился алым и исчез, сгинул, и все, что имеет значение - жадный горячий рот, который хотелось целовать до исступления.  
Мисси нетерпеливо запускает руки под плащ Доктора и морщится: ткань отвратительно тусклой расцветки и на ощупь не лучше, шелестит под ладонями, как дешевая обертка. Но Мисси всегда любила распаковывать подарки, особенно те, которые ждала так долго.  
Она задирает на Докторе кофту и гладит кончиками пальцев горячую влажную кожу над поясом штанов.  
Доктор вздрагивает и тихо выстанывает ей в рот что-то неразборчиво-восхищенное.  
Мисси отстраняется, чтобы самодовольно улыбнуться, и Доктор поднимает на нее сияющие глаза.  
\- Обожаю мое новое тело, - выпаливает она и смеется. - Классное, правда? Мне идет? Яфык профто неферояфный! - радостно сообщает она, высунув предмет гордости так далеко, что краснеет от натуги.  
К счастью, надолго ее не хватает.  
\- А мои новые почки? Нет, это просто фантастика! Ты бы их видела!  
\- Надеюсь, еще увижу.  
Мисси чувствует, как собственная слюна становится горькой от злости.  
Конечно, она знает, с кем поделиться этим великолепным ощущением.  
Доктор целуется с жаром, от которого губы грозят расплавиться и потечь, как восковые. Мисси впивается ногтями ей в бок, и этого хватает, чтобы Доктор с видимым усилием прекратила свою пытку. Она наклоняется к уху Мисси и шепчет:  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, извини, извини, совсем не могу взять себя в руки, у нового тела, видишь, новые привычки... Я так скучала, я так сильно...  
\- А я думала, я - твоя главная привычка, - цедит Мисси сквозь зубы и, не сдерживаясь, прикусывает тонкую кожу на шее Доктора, оставляя заслуженную багровую отметину - мое, мое, мне, только для меня.  
\- Безусловно. - Доктор тихо смеется ей на ухо, и во рту резко пересыхает. - Самая дурная из всех. Самая важная.  
Мисси требуется целых полминуты, чтобы найтись с ответом на такое заявление, и, конечно же, кое-кто не теряет этого времени.  
Горячие ладони крепко обхватывают ее лицо, гладят скулы, скользят ниже, издевательски недолго задержавшись на груди, и перемещаются на спину.  
В ушах стоит оглушительный шелест высокой травы.  
Потом раздается треск.  
\- Ой! - удивленно восклицает Доктор, держа в руке кусок шнуровки от корсета. - Ну, ничего, все будет хорошо! Не расстраивайся ты так, пожалуйста. Хочешь, полетим в галактику Андрониуса, я куплю тебе там новый? Или надень мой плащ пока что, точно! Вот, я уже снимаю, снимаю, ах, проклятые рукава... Мисси? Мисси, ну не огорчайся, пожалуйста. Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Все, - похоронным голосом выговаривает Мисси, и Доктор мгновенно перестает суетиться.  
Она засовывает шнуровку в карман, шагает ближе и утыкается Мисси в плечо. Ее улыбка жжет кожу через несколько слоев ткани.  
\- У меня - все, - повторяет Мисси. - У меня все будет хорошо.


End file.
